petpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Stickers
Stickers are items that your pet can collect and put into a Sticker Album. This collection game was introduced to Pet Society on 28 September 2009. Every sticker has three levels: bronze, silver, and gold. The goal is to get a full collection of gold stickers for each category. There are eight categories of stickers, spanning two pages each of the sticker album. Collecting stickers can earn you the Sticker Trophy. Some people experience confusion between "Stickers" and items that have "Wall Sticker" in their name. Wall Stickers are decorative items for your home, while Stickers will not appear in your inventory chest; they can only go inside your Sticker Album. Sticker Album The Sticker Album is where your pet can send, place, and recycle stickers. The first page of the sticker album tells you about the basics of sticker collecting. On the second and third pages, there is a graph showing you how your collection has progressed. Each square represents a sticker slot in your album. Gold squares are the gold stickers for that collection, while silver squares are the silver stickers and bronze squares are the bronze stickers. Greyed out squares show stickers you do not yet have for that collection. The remaining pages are where you place your stickers. There are two pages for each category of sticker. Below is an example of a partially filled out sticker page. Sending & Receiving Stickers Stickers are received from friends as a free gift sent from the Sticker Album. To send stickers, click on the purple tab on the right side of the album. You cannot send specific stickers - every sticker sent is randomly selected. You can have multiple copies of each sticker type, so it will take you hundreds to thousands of sticker gifts to eventually complete the full gold collection. If you have a sticker you don't want, you cannot send it to a friend. Like Free Gifts, sending stickers to your friends does not deduct anything from your inventory. To accept a sticker, you will need to accept a game request from Facebook. So far, there is no way to accept stickers in-game. The sticker then appears like a gift on the doorstep in your home when you log in. If you accept multiple stickers from Facebook before logging in, the stickers will be bundled together into one gift. Clicking on the gift pack will show you what stickers you have just received. The stickers then go into your sticker inventory which is seen by opening up your Sticker Album. Placing Stickers The stickers you receive automatically go into your sticker inventory. They do not appear in the slots of your album; you will need to place the stickers there yourself. This is because you will be receiving many duplicate stickers as you collect stickers. You will be picking and choosing what stickers go into your album. To place a sticker, drag a sticker from your sticker inventory up to the book and let go. If you do not have a version of the sticker already, you may need to guess at the category the sticker goes in. You can match the sticker image to the outlined shape on the category page. Once the sticker is stuck in your album, you cannot remove it. Don't worry, you cannot stick the "wrong" sticker on top of the wrong slot of your album. It is important to only cover up a sticker with one of a higher tier. For example, if you have a Bronze Bed sticker in your inventory, but already have a Silver Bed sticker in your book, you do not want to stick the bronze sticker over the silver one - that would set you back in collecting. bed_sticker_blank_slot.png|Blank slot for sticker bed_sticker_bronze.png|Bronze Tier Sticker bed_sticker_silver.png|Silver Tier Sticker bed_sticker_gold.png|Gold Tier Sticker Recycling Stickers What do you do with stickers that you do not want? They cannot be sold or gifted, so you will have to recycle them. The sticker album has a special Sticker Recycler. Recycling a sticker gives you a certain number of points which can be used to buy a new single sticker. Recycling a bronze sticker gives you 132 points, silver gives you 264, and gold gives you 528 points. When you click on the sticker pack to cash out, the sticker pack for some reason will appear in your chest. To get the sticker into your album, you need to take the sticker out of your chest and place it on the floor. Click on the sticker to have your pet walk up to it and open it. The sticker will then appear in your sticker inventory. Stickers from the packs are also randomly generated. The only control you have over the sticker is the tier. Sticker Tips & Tricks It is very difficult to complete a full gold collection. You will need many friends gifting you stickers every day in order to make real progress. The key to success is to have many friends that are daily players who can send you the stickers. Remember, it is considered polite to send a sticker back to friends who sent you one. If you send out stickers often and let your friends know you are collecting them, most people will be happy to send you daily stickers. Be generous! Category:Gameplay